The present invention relates to a drain plug system, and more particularly to a drain plug system for a boat wherein the drain plug may still be held attached to the drain plug system while a drain hole is open.
Drain plugs are typically used in various types and styles of boat holes. Usually a sleeve fits within a drain opening, or hole, and a plug fits within the sleeve. The purpose of the plug and drain hole is to allow water that may have gotten into the boat to be released, through the drain hole when the plug is removed, while the drain hole is no longer beneath a body of water.
In the prior art, once removed from the drain hole, some drain plugs have no further connection to the drain hole or boat. In such situations the drain plugs may become lost. In other prior art the drain plug is attached to either the drain hole or boat by a chain or some other connection device. In these situations the plugs are always attached to the drain hole or boat. Depending on how the plug is attached, the plug may be in a position that if debris is in the water in the boat, the plug could block the debris from flowing out of the drain hole, which depending on the type and amount of debris may block the flow of water out of the boat. In addition, drain plugs which are attached via a chain or other mechanism can cause damage to the exterior of the boat while trailering, if left secured to the boat with only the chain.